Like an Unexpected Song
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: The battles are over and the Digi-destined have moved on. What new life awaits Kari? Will she ever see T.K. again?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't know who does but they're some lucky S

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I'm not exactly sure who does, but they're really lucky. (Don't you think?) As for the song it belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Don Black, the guys who wrote it. Now onto the show. Oh! By the way, the name of the song is Unexpected Song.

The shiloetted kiss was like a dream and his words kept echoing in her mind, "I love you". She felt as if she were floating. There, in his arms, she'd found her perfect world.

__

"I have never felt like this For once I'm lost for wordsYour smile has really thrown meThis is not like me at allI never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me""Kari! KARI!" The voice broke through her dreamy state. "Hmm? What?" asked Kari looking down at the voice. "Kari you're trains here! You're gonna miss it." Kari looked up to find her train, the doors beginning to close. Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her as she ran through them. She exhaled deeply as she sat down, placing her bag in her lap. "Kari you did it again!" came a voice from her bag. "I know", Kari said with a groan. "What was it about this time?" asked the voice. Kari sighed. "Again?!" cried the voice. "I know! I know!" Kari groaned. "Kari, it's been 6 years!" "Gatomon I know!" Kari cried. She looked up to see people staring at her. She blushed knowing what they were thinking. Normal people didn't talk to their bags. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Gatomon asked. "No-one", Kari replied in a whisper, "I just don't want people to think I'm crazy". Kari couldn't help but smile as Gatomon began to laugh._"Now no matter where I amNo matter what I doI see your face appearingLike an unexpected songAn unexpected songThat only we are hearing"_ Kari walked into her apartment. The same one she'd had since the Heighten View Terrace incident, all those years ago. This would be her last night here. She was finally moving out, going out into the world; but she wasn't alone, she had Gatomon. Perhaps, that was why she wasn't afraid at all. She knew she should be. She was moving so far away from home. But the fact remained that she didn't. It had to be because of Gatomon. She wondered, as she ate her last meal at home, if that was the same reason that had prompted T.K. to leave. He and Patamon had always been close. So when the time came it was understandable that T.K. was able to do so, only with Patamon's support. Still, Kari wondered whether the time had been right for him, or whether she'd driven him away. All she knew was seven years ago he'd told her he loved her. Six years ago he'd left her. She could remember that day clearly. The day he left. The day she told him she loved another. The day she'd told him she loved Davis.

"I don't know what's going on

Can't work it out at all

Whatever made you choose me?

I just can't believe my eyes

You look at me as though

You couldn't bear to loose me"Kari sighed as she stared at the picture. It was the only picture she had of her and T.K. It was one they'd taken the summer they'd gone to visit Mimi in America. She had many cherished memories of that summer. She looked over at Gatomon, who was sitting on her windowsill, looking out at the neighborhood. Sighing again she looked back at the picture. "What do you think they'll look like?" Kari asked absentmindedly. "Patamon will look the same", Gatomon replied. After a slight pause she added, "I don't know about T.K. though." Kari looked back at the picture in her hands. Gatomon was right, of course. There was no way Kari could imagine what T.K. looked like now. He'd be twenty-four. She thought he might look something like Matt. They were brothers after all. Kari tried, but she couldn't seem to picture T.K. all grown up. She tried to remember the last time she'd seen him, he was eighteen, but she couldn't seem to remember anything but that kiss. When she thought about it, she had to laugh at the way her mind kept putting two completely different instances together. Every time she'd dream of him, it would be the same. He'd tell her he loved her, and then he would kiss her. What made it funny was that although they happened a year apart, together as one, they made the perfect memory. Kari tried once again to picture him, but failed. It was funny. She could only seem to remember T.K. in her dreams. "Now no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing"

Kari turned around once more to look at her family and friends. She smiled as she thought that she had now accomplished something almost all of them had. Then laughed as she realized that in a few years Cody would be feeling the same. With a final wave she boarded her plane. The plane that would take her to her new life in America. America, where T.K. was.

Getting comfortable in her seat, Kari opened the bag between her legs. She smiled as Gatomon appeared. "Did we take off yet?" asked Gatomon. "Not yet", Kari replied. She patted the seat next to her. "You wanna sit here with me?" she asked. Gatomon's eyes widened. "But what about the person who has to sit there?" Kari held up two tickets. Gatomon smiled and climbed into the seat. "But what if someone sees?" Kari smiled. "They can think what they want", she replied, "We're in this together."

"I have never felt like this

For once I'm lost for words

Your smile has really thrown me

This is not like me at all

I never thought I'd know

The kind of love you've shown me"

Kari looked around at the mess that surrounded her. There were boxes everywhere. She and Gatomon had begun to unpack, but it seemed they would drown in materialism. Kari couldn't believe she owned so many things. She turned quickly as she heard a bunch of boxes fall over. Running into the next room she saw a pile that was once three boxes. Gatomon was under the rubble. Kari rushed to help her, but could not refrain from laughing as Gatomon released a delayed "Oww".

Kari sighed and wiped her forehead. Looking around at her apartment she sighed again. Three hours later and it still seemed as though they'd made no progress. Kari walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Seeing only soda, milk, and eggs she suddenly felt homesick. Her refrigerator in Japan had always been full. Sighing for the millionth time that day, she took out two soda cans and walked back into the living room. The phone rang just as she entered and she ran to it.

"Hello?" 

"Hi! How's America?"

"Tai! Uh…so far, so good. I guess."

"What's the matter? You sound unhappy."

"It's nothing. I'm just a little homesick, that's all."

"Homesick? Well then I guess my surprise hasn't gotten there yet."

"What surprise?"

"It's nothing. You'll see when it gets there."

"Tai! What did you do?"

"You'll see"

"……."

"Look Kari I'm glad you're doing okay so far. Don't worry, it gets easier."

"……."

"Okay so maybe just a little easier." 

He laughed. Kari joined him. It was nice to hear her brother's voice, even though he was so far away he felt so close.

"Well Tai, I …….."

Kari was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"That should be it."

"What?"

"Your surprise."

"What is it?"

"Just a little house warming gift. Trust me you'll love it! Now go answer the door before you ruin it."

"But Tai -"

"Just go. Take care. And remember I love you. Now Behave!"

With that he burst out laughing and hung up.

Kari looked at the receiver. What had he done? Another knock. Kari rushed out of the room to answer the door. She opened it and saw a tall blonde with some grocery bags. Kari's eyes locked with his. He smiled. "Hi Kari", he said, "It's been a while." The receiver dropped from her hand. Frozen in shock she mearly stood there staring at him. She couldn't find her voice, but she managed to mouth his name. His smile grew. "Tai told me you were moving here, so I bought you some groceries. Trust me, I know how much it hurts to have an empty frig." He laughed. "T.K.!" cried a voice. Gatomon had come to investigate after Kari didn't respond to her calling. She was holding the fallen receiver. "Gatomon", T.K. said turning to her, "How's everything?" "Okay", she replied, "but we have an awful mess in here." T.K. laughed. Gatomon was still the same, she was nothing if not honest. "Why don't you let us help you with that?" came a voice. T.K. turned to his side as Patamon appeared from his bookbag. "Patamon!" cried Gatomon. He floated down to her and they embraced. T.K. and Kari smiled at the scene. Their eyes met once again. "T.K., I -" "No need to say anything. I understand." He smiled. "Oh T.K.!" Kari cried rushing into his arms. She hugged him. Her face against his chest, a slur of "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" could be heard. "It's okay," T.K. replied. Kari stepped back and looked up at him. He smiled. She smiled back; she could get used to that smile. Patamon and Gatomon began to laugh. Kari invited T.K. in. As T.K. put the groceries down Kari slipped into his arms and kissed him, then melted as his arms closed around her. She could get used to this. She could definitely get used to this.

"Now no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing."

A/N:So whaddya think? I hope you liked it. If you didn't that's okay. We're all into different things.

=P


End file.
